LAMS one shots
by LilKhaleesi
Summary: A collection of Hamilton fanfics. They all vary in quality from crap to OK. Happy reading, and feel free to review!
1. chapter 1

Alexander Hamilton gazed out the small window, watching the tiny cities and countrysides below them. He was used to flying, but it had been a while since and he had almost forgotten how breathtaking the view was. Never was it the same, and he loved it.

Alexander reached into his hand luggage and found a book he'd been reading for a while now. Accidently he glanced at the man sitting next to him, a bit taller, slim of face and totally consumed by the movie in front of him. Alexander didn't like to stare, but the man had caught his attention. The film seemed amusing, because the man's thin lips were turned in a sweet smile, and he chuckled quietly.

Alex forced his eyes away and started reading. Nothing was wrong with the book, but this time he just couldn't focus for more than a few minutes. A small child was crying in the front of the air plane, and the engines created an annoying sound. Alexander was a man of short temper, and all the nosie started making him frustrated. A sudden thump against his shoulder surprised him and made him turn his head.

The man to his right had fallen asleep, and now his head rested toward Alex's shoulder. Alexander couldn't help but smile. He considered waking his neighbour up, but let him sleep. A ponytail held a huge brown wave of hair from the man's face, and he looked so peaceful. Alex dared not pick up his book again in case the stranger would wake up, so instead he turned his eyes toward the window. He was very excited to arrie in France, where his old friends Lafayette and Hercules were waiting for him.

They all had met many years ago in America, where they had all been studying. Years later Hercules and Laf had decided to move back to Laf's home country. They hadn't met in person since.

A voice from the speakers reminded them that they would soon arrive. Alexander hoped the voice would wake the stranger beside him but his eyes were still shut, and he looked like he was far away in a dream. Alex took the man by the shoulder and shook it lightly.

"Excuse me, sir... Sir? Were going down for landing." The man woke with a confused grunt.

"Turtles? Where?!" he asked and looked around, his eyes met Alexander's.

"Oh."

Alex laughed a little to his confused face, and the man blushed as he turned the movie of.

"Man, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to um... Fall asleep on you..." he said and eyed Alex's shoulder.

"I don't mind, you didn't bother me at all." Alex laughed without knowing where the words came from.

The plane landed on the airport and the passengers made their way out. Alexander lost track of his neighbour but forgot about it rather fast, he had more than enough trouble to make his way through the airport. Together with his luggage (with the American flag on the outside) he made his way out. A bunch of people had gathered waiting for their traveling friends and family, and it didn't take long to find Hercules and Lafayette among them. The two men had dressed up in blue, red and white suits together with matching hats and signs saying _"Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens"_ and " _WE WANT YOU!"_

Lafayette spotted Alex and they made their way through the crowd.

"Mon ami!" Lafayette yelled and attacked his friend with an enourmous hug.

"I cant believe you're finally here!" his french accent had become broader since the last time they'd met, and for the first time Alexander loved it. Hercules almost crushed him in his strong arms, and shouted in his ear about how much he'd missed him. The company drew a lot of grumpy eyes toward them. In the middle of their hugging and laughing a voice interrupted them:

"Is it too late to join the party?" Before Alex could react Lafayette and Hercules had thrown themselves over the person and left a mess of hats and signs on the floor. Alex turned and met the new man's eyes. He froze. The man in front of him seemed to do the same, because the broad smile disapperared as his chin dropped.

"You!?"

They both stood chocked for a minute before they erupted in laughter. Herc and Laf looked very cunfused. Alexander shook hands with the man who had just spent two hours sleeping against him. "Nice to meet you, again. My name is John."

"Alexander."

"Excuse me? Would any of you like to explain what's going on here?" Lafayette exclaimed and John told them the story. Conveniently enough he left out the part about the turtles.

 **Part II**

 _John's POV._

Late in the night they decided to walk back to Lafayette and Hercules's flat. Laf and Herc had promised to show them all the best night clubs in Paris, and they had taken the task very seriously. Allthough John hadn't been drinking _that_ much he couldn't remrember how many places they had visited. Paris was beautiful both by day and night, when the city turned its dark, wild side towars them. John glanced past a now dancing Lafayette and looked at Alexander. Apparently they had met in America too, but John didn't know where or when. He was still embarrassed over what had happened on the plane, it had been less painfull if he never saw the man again, but now he found himself on a vacation together with him!

Alexander was rather short with messy black hair. His eyes were sweetly blue and framed with long dark lashes. John had caught those blue eyes staring at him a few times during the night. He was insecure if the other man felt the same thing as he did when their eyes met. Sometimes his face lit up in a smile that warmed John's whole body, like right now: when the three men had started singing loudly. John smiled at his drunk friends before joining the song.

In some miraculous way they found their way home and tumbled inside the apartment. It was messy and small, and looked like any other flat rented by young men. Clothes and dishes where everywhere, together with an impressive stack of pizza boxes. They managed to move John's luggage into the spare room, Alexander also pushed his inside. The room was rather large and decorated with dark wood and beige walls. A bed, a pull-out couch and a desk was the room's only furniture.

John cast an eye on the couch, which looked small and painfull, and the bed that seemed a lot more comfortable. He didn't want to be rude, so he started unpacking his bags and making room for himself on the couch, but Alexander laughed.

"You'll never fit there, you're way too tall. I should take the couch." He said, and John was surprised he was sober enough to reason.

"I've slept in worse places, it's fine." He smiled back politely.

"Or..." Alexander started, making John turn towars him, "we can both take the bed..." John was surprised and felt his ckeeks turn red, he hoped the dark room was enough to cover it.

"I guess that sounds... Reasonable." he said and tried to hide his happiness. John helped Alex make the bed before changing to a T-shirt he used to sleep in, of course it had the print of a turtle on the front. They slipped under the covers and an akward silence filled the room.

"I don't know of this is a weird moment," John heard from the other side of the bed, "but I have to admit you were rather cute when you slept on my arm." Alexander's voice sounded shy, and it made John feel all kinds of emotions.

"Really?" his mouth and tounge felt dry like a dessert.

"yes."

"I..." John started, surprised by himself since he was usually shy, "I could do it again, you know."

Suddenly he found himself in Alexander's arms, with the boy's fingers tangled in his curly hair. The feeling was unbelievable and a little scary at the same time, but he loved it. In the dark of night, moments before he fell asleep he heard a quiet voice beside him:

"Laurens, I like you a lot."


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander flung himself down in the chair behind the counter and glanced around in the pet shop. The only costumer had been an old lady buying food for her cats, which had given Alex plenty of time to re-stock the shelves and order new material.

A magazine rested in his lap together with a coffee mug beside him. These days his summer job was amazing, sure, it didn't privide a lot of money but it was enough.

Alex was woken from his day dreaming by the door opening, and the familiar tone that followed. He hurried up from his comfortable chair and took place to serve the costumer that had come in. "Good morning, sir! Is there something I..." The costumer didn't answer, but instead hurried to the back of the store. Alexander thought he heard him sob. He had seen this man a lot of times, it seemed to Alex that he came here when he was sad, and often he sat in front of the turtles' terrarium. They had never talked or even met each others eyes, but Alex had to admit the man had gotten his attention.

He guessed they were about the same age, in their twenties, other than that they weren't very like. The other man was tall, slender and with skin of a soft brown. His hair was almost always held back in a tight pony tail that created a poofy cloud of dark chestnut hair that wobbled when he walked. Alexander could hear him from inside, it sounded like he tried to muffle his cries.

He concidered his options for a minute before he decided what to do. He had always had reasons not to talk to the man, but now he couldn't find any. A bit nervously he flipped the sign on the door to closed. A dim light shone upon the man, creating a scene that broke Alex's heart a little: He sat on a chair before the glass terarrium, back arched and head in his hands. He sobbed.

Alexander advanced carefully not to scare him, he felt like he witnessed something private that wasn't made for his eyes. For a second he considered going back and pretend like nothing had happened, but finally found his words: "Sir... Are you okay?" his voice was gentle, but enough to make the man jump. He dried his nose, coughed and tried to swallow his tears.  
"I'm only looking, I should go anyway." He excused himself and got up from the chair, Alex felt as if he didn't control his own body as he approached the man, grabbed him by the sleeve and said:  
"I can see you're sad, what's wrong?"

The man shook his head and looked away, his eyes red and puffy, and he whatched the turtles.  
"I used to have one of these, but she died not long ago. I know it sounds ridicolous, but she had great meaning to me, I got her from my father when he died. Looking at them makes me remember them both, that's why I go here." He laughed a little to Alexander's surprisement.  
"I'm really sorry." He said in lack of words.

For a while the two just stood and watched the turtles. Alexander actually found them very sweet once he really paid attention to them. Some time later he heard a sigh from the man next to him, and he turned around.  
"Thank you, honestly. I'm so greatful. My name is John."

 **Epilogue.**

Two weeks passed without any sight of John in the store. Alexander thought about him from time to time as he fed the turtles, or even just glanced back in the store. He always expected to see him sitting there.  
It had been a long day with loads of costumers with cmplicated problems, and Alex couldn't wait to get home and take a well deserved shower. Once again he heard the door open and sighed to himself.  
"Welcome, what can I help..."  
"Hi."  
Alexander looked up and smiled.  
"John!" He exclaimed and his heart skipped a beat. The man in front of him looked nothing like Alex remembered him, he stood straight, looked happy and even his hair shimmered vaugely.  
"I expect you're here for the turtles?" He smiled and searched for his keys.  
"Actually," John said and caught his eyes, "I'm here for you. What do you think about a dinner?"

Alex felt himself blush, and his legs turned to spaghetti.

"That would be nice."


	3. Chapter three: it's raining ducks

**A/N: this will probably be terrible crap but what ever. / Everything's the same but it rains ducks AU/** **Yeah...** It was a chilly night in New York. Summer started loosing its grip around the town, and traces of autumn became more visible as the days passed. Four men were making their way down the wet street, illuminated by the streetlights. They sang happily about victory and women, and life was amazing.

John Laurens walked in the middle, supporting his drunken friends the best he could in his condition. The current song he'd heard before, but he couldn't quite remember the lyrics. Instead he just yelled the mellody. John looked over to Alexander Hamilton, who walked to the far left, with Hercules's arm draped around his shoulder. Alex looked tired and absent minded, John figured he was probably thinking about writing. He always did.

Music played all over, from bars and night clubs to private parties. John loved Nee York because of this. And turtles. He definately loved turtles. The air felt heavy and humid, like there was rain coming. Somewhere in his brain he concidered going home, but tonight the streets felt warm and welcoming, and who wanted to go home anyway? The gang spontaneously made their way to a small bar in the center of the city, where a band played and the women danced. Hercules and Lafayette quickly made friends with half the bar and managed to buy them all a round of shots. Within ten minutes they were dancing in the middle of a group of girls. Only John and Alexander were left at the bar. John gazed over to him and was suddenly struck by beauty. Alex sat with a glass of beer in his hand, which he carelessly moved in small circles. His eyes stared into the wall and he looked like a man in deep thoughts. A blush appeared on John's cheeks as he watched a strand of hair that hung down in Alex's face. Oh how he wanted to stroke that away and...

He swept his drink in a mouthfull and swallowed. He wasn't quite sure about the content of the class but damn it was fine. He slid down from the high chair, and struggled to keep his balance. "Alekthander" he slured and smiled happily. Alex turned on his chair and scanned his friend. "John. What's wrong?" he asked and looked around the room. John stared deeply into his eyes and leaned much closer, clinging to Alex and pulling him down from the chair. "There's something I need to say... But I'm a little scared and I just..." he explained until his voice broke.

Alex looked a little uncomfortable, John thought, but he finally grabbed around John's back and helped him outside. "So what dis you want to say?" he asked when the noise from the bar had faded a little. John panicked and couldn't even open his mouth.

"Huhhh..." he said and got mad at himself. _Pull yourself together!_ he thought angrily as he bit his lip.

"I..." he finally started, only seconds before a huge duck thumped down from the sky and hit his shoulder, leaving a wet mark and some feathers.

"Quack." it said before shaking some of the water off and waddling away across the road.

 **/A/N: Falling from the sky would to 99.9% kill a suck but since this is _fiction_ and we all want to be happy, it does not!** **Thank you./**

John watched it in anger. Was it necessary to rain just when he was about to declare his love? Alexander spied up into the sky and covered his head, taking cover from the rain. The sound of hundreds of falling ducks seemed to come closer.

"John, we should get inside. It looks like theres a storm coming!" Alex grabbed his sleeve and tried to pull John back inside the bar.

"No!" John suddenly exclaimed and pulled himself free.

"I'm trying..." he started, as the street ariund him slowly became covered in ducks, trying to navigate themselves in this new enviorment.

"I'm trying to say that I love you!"

Both men fell quiet, staring at each other in surprisement. John felt the tears burning in his eyes, why didn't he say anything?

"Alexander..." he whispered, but then Alex looked him in the eye, made his way through the pack of ducks, and kissed him.

 **Yep that's it. Sorry for any typos. Please continue reading if you like this, and make sure to leave a review**


End file.
